New Black Family Head
by Ruthless Hades Black
Summary: Lyra Black is Bellatrix's daughter, however she disapproves of her mother's allegiance. After growing in an orphanage, where she worked hard to earn money, she becomes the Lady of House Black, is cunning and proud, makes new alliances and unites heirs of other, during the war disgraced Houses.
1. Chapter 1: The Orphanage

**Harry Potter isn't mine, however OC is.**

 **###########**

It was a cold autumn evening, when the Lestranges were caught and arrested for their crimes, especially the torture of Longbottoms. As they were caught on the crime scene, the trial was fairly short, just enough to document their crimes. The same evening they were taken to the Azkaban.

There were few who knew of Lyra Bellatrix Black, the daughter to the mad murderess Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black. It was one of them who decided that the child needed to grow up in the Muggle world so that she wouldn't have her childhood destroyed by her mother's reputation. It was a pity that person hadn't thought to put her with the Tonks family and let her grow alone without a family for an anchor.

The Londoner's orphanage wasn't overly big or small, just average. Each room was shared by two or three children. The caretaker, widow Amanda Styll, was boring and slightly dim-witted woman. She had no clue of highly unusual things happening just under her nose. All were caused by young girl with black hair and silver eyes, and exceptional height of 5 feet and 2 inches.

Lyra Bellatrix Black had always known that she wouldn't live in an orphanage till her adolescence. She had been making plans ever since she learned of her magic.

Lyra still remembered just how surprised were her fellow orphans when she, proud yet distant Black, started to offer her cleaning services for a pay. Of course, most of the time she used her magic to clean, mostly when no one saw her doing it. The pay wasn't too large, only 5 pounds per flat cleaned, but as she managed to find time to clean about 50 flats per month, Lyra collected a decent amount of around 13 400 pounds. She collected the money for her future needs.

Lyra Bellatrix Black had never had a friend, it wasn't that she was being bullied, because she was too intimidating for bullies, it wasn't that she herself was a bully, she wasn't, it was simply her proud and cunning behavior, unknowingly inherited from the Black family. Because of this, each day after school she buried herself in library books, especially ones talking of business management, human psychology, political and casual ways of manipulation as well as meditation. She read meditation ones only because of possible insight into controlling her magic. She finally succeeded on her 9th birthday as during her meditation in her mind she saw a ball of her magic. It's color was bright silver, just like Lyra's eyes. Ever since this discovery Lyra Black dedicated most of free time to practice with her magic.

It was a few months after her eleventh birthday when she received a yellowed letter.

"Lyra, come here, now!" shouted Mrs. Styll up the staircase. The girl wondered what could have happened. She really hoped it wasn't someone wishing to adopt a child, because in that case she would have to convince them to choose someone else.

When Lyra Black came down the stairs, she saw a tall dark haired woman standing next to the caretaker. She seemed professional and very unlike a wannabe mother.

"Miss Black, this is Professor Aurora Sinistra. She says she is from some school and wants to speak with you." said caretaker already going back into her office on the first floor.

"Miss Black, you're a witch." immediately said a Professor and with these words Lyra felt a bone-deep certainty that it was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Inheritance

**I don't own Harry Potter. I do own OC.**

 **#########**

Lyra Black knew that she had magic. She knew that her mother was a really bad person and that her father was dead, killed by her mother. She knew these things not because someone told her, no. It was like another power as sometimes new knowledge just came to her and she knew it always was sincere. So when Professor Sinistra told her of the Wizarding World, she knew it was real and fastly agreed to go to Hogwarts.

Professor Sinistra apparated her to the entrance of the Diagon Alley. Lyra subconscioudly straightened her back and raised her chin so as not to appear weak.

Aurora silently marvelled at the girl, who despite growing away from the Wizarding World managed to have a pure-blood demeanor.

Shortly after going in, Lyra saw Gringotts and immediately knew that she could get an inheritance test and get access her money. She told Professor that she would take a while in a bank so she could leave her. Lyra had known that this year she won't come back to the orphanage and would stay at Diagon Alley. Professor was hesitant to agree but finally did.

Lyra entered the goblin-run bank. She walked straight to the teller and said "Greetings, Master Teller, I am Lyra Bellatrix Black and I would like to get an inheritance test done."

Goblin looked at her and called another goblin to show her to an office of Inheritance.

Lyra walked after goblin through the tunnel and saw ornate doors. He opened the door with a bow. Lyra hesitated but a moment before bowing back and going to an office.

##########

Every summer there was a staff meeting regarding possible future trouble students as well as other Hogwarts matters. After Headmaster stopped talking, Astronomy professor interjected saying "I have escorted Miss Lyra Bellatrix Black to the Diagon Alley. It seems to me that she is a daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange."

It was a pandemonium. A few teachers even started cursing. Albus Dumbledore shouted "SILENCE!" and everyone went silent. "Why were you her escort? Wasn't she escorted by her relatives like Malfoys?"

"No, she wasn't. It seems that after the war someone took her to a Muggle orphanage. She grew up without influence from wizarding families. "

Professor Dumbledore paled thinking about another student he had met in an orphanage, but regained color after hearing the last sentence. He believed that this time he could steer the child away from her dark roots.

Potions Master Severus Snape felt slightly uneasy thinking about Bellatrix's daughter. After all, he knew very well just what the mother was capable of. Severus Snape dreaded having her daughter as a student as should her mother break out of the Azkaban, she would hunt him for any real or perceived slights. He decided to treat Miss Black respectfully, though still as a student, hopefully she will go to his house.

##########

"Sit." bit out the older goblin sitting behind the desk without checking who came in. His tag said 'Master Stryker'.  
Lyra did so remaining quiet. A few minutes later goblin raised his head and gave her a dagger and a roll of parchment.  
"You need to cut your palm, place it on the parchment and keep so for a few seconds."  
Lyra took the ornate silver dagger and sliced her left hand. Blood swiftly seeped from the cut and she hurried to comply with instructions. When she raised her hand from the parchment, the cut was healed and the roll filled with writing. Master Stryker grabbed it and scanned through.  
"You have many vaults here, Heiress Black. Would you like to claim the Ladyship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black?"  
Even though Lyra had known that she would learn something surprising, these words still stunned her. She wordlessly asked for her results, wishing to see for herself.

Name: Lyra Bellatrix Black  
Title: Heiress Black (strong claim to the Lordship), Heiress Nabrecht (the only claim to the Lordship).

Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange, _nee_ Black (imprisoned; life sentence).  
Father: Arnim Nabrecht (dead).

Inheritance from mother: Lordship of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black; vaults 64-72, 634-637, 1032-1044, Black Family Vault, Heir Apparent Vault, personal vault 826.

Inheritance from father: Lordship of Noble House of Nabrecht; vaults (in German branch; waiting transfer) 43A, 57D, 78A-E, Nabrecht Family Vault.

Future inheritance: Lestrange vaults 75-80, 767-769 (if Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange die without heirs; through mother's marriage), Bellatrix Lestrange's personal vault 812 (after mother's death; by birthright).

Inherited traits: Gender Metamorphmagus Gene (from mother; inactive until 13th birthday), Bird speech (from father; active), Truth Knowing (original; developed).

Strong potential in: Mind Arts, Dark Arts, Defensive Arts, Charms, Enchanting, Wards.

Living Members of House Black: Arcturus Black (previous Lord; retired from old age), Cassiopeia Black (previous Heiress; weakened by illness), Sirius Black (imprisoned), Andromeda Tonks (partially disowned), Nymphadora Tonks (daughter to the former), Bellatrix Lestrange (imprisoned; life sentence), Narcissa Malfoy (married to Malfoy Family Head), Draco Malfoy (primary heir to House Malfoy; ineligible for Black headship).

Living Members of House Nabrecht: Annet Brox (sister to late Arnim Nabrecht; married to Naryx Brox), unknown child (from squib family; undiscovered; potential Heir).

'Wow.' Lyra thought. 'That is a really big inheritance. It's hard to believe it's all mine'.  
"What would it mean if I accept the Lordships?"  
Master Goblin Stryker snorted.  
"Almost every heir, who came here to have this done, accepted everything at once without any questions. Quite a few regretted that."  
"It would mean that you will become Head of Black Family and get control over members, all Black holdings, control all investments. The same with the Nabrecht House. Oh, also with Lordship's ring you will become Master of Black Family magic."  
"That's a lot of responsibility, am I not too young for it?" questioned unsettled Lyra for once feeling unsure.  
Stryker looked at the girl. 'She is rather young, though still capable. Under her leadership the House of Black will prosper and climb to its former heights and more. Yes, she is very capable, I shall suggest accepting her Lordships.'  
"Yes, you are young, but you already are very capable. With you at its helm, the House will truly prosper."


	3. Chapter 3: The Diagon Alley

**I don't own Harry Potter. That being said there will be plenty of original characters (OC), who are mine.**

 **########**

She ventured outside the bank with an Expanded Bag full of official scrolls as well as up-to-date information on her family members, inheritance, controlled businesses and investments, as well as an Expanded Bag of money with well over 200 galleons. That day the Diagon Alley wasn't very crowded as it wasn't the last week of August when most students go shopping for their school supplies, so there were mostly adults in the alley. Lyra barely managed to stop staring at all around her as it was full of energy and colours. It truly felt like a wonderland.

First of all, Lyra found and checked into a modest hotel, called Spring Rivers, as she hadn't wanted to be noticed quite so soon. Then, she took out one of the rolls the goblins had given her. It was a list of inherited magical objects and properties. Lyra Black wished to find a good and comfortable house to live in so she wouldn't have to go back to an orphanage.

INHERITED OBJECTS AND PROPERTIES

Properties from mother: Black Manor (Great Britain; ancestral; unoccupied), Westmoor Castle (Great Britain; ancestral; currently occupied by previous Lord Arcturus Black), Ville de Blanc (France; currently occupied by Cassiopeia Black), Eastern House (Great Britain; top of cliff; unoccupied), Queendem Manor (Great Britain; near London; recently built; unoccupied).

Properties from father: Nabrecht Hall (Germany; unoccupied), Gelb Haus (Germany; unoccupied), Rotes Cottage (Germany; occupied by Brox family).

Magical objects from mother: a collection of cursed daggers, a set of enchanted cuffs.

Magical objects from father: a wardrobe full of enchanted clothes.

'Is that it? I will need to go to the goblins to get them to purchase some new properties in various countries. It is unacceptable to have almost none foreign properties. For the moment, I think I will go live in the Queendem Manor as it seems to be a smaller property and the best kept one.' decided Lyra after perusing the list. 'Right now, though, I think I should go buy my school textbooks.'

She went back outside this time carrying only her money bag and a textbooks' list.

She started from the obvious and went to get a trunk so she wouldn't need to carry her supplies in her hands while shopping. The trunk she chose was one of the more costly ones, but it was worth all 15 galleons. It was feather-light, could be shrunk with a tap of wand, inside had two expanded places - one was expanded to 2x4x1 feet, while the other one was as big as a room, in which she could put all her wardrobe and a small library (~120 books). She also bought here an expanded bag for carrying textbooks at Hogwarts for 11 sickles.

Next, she went for a wand. She was chosen by a cedar and cherry wand with a dragon heartstring and with length of 11 and a half inches. Lyra really liked her new wand, it felt as a strong and stalvart companion. Garrick Ollivander looked at the girl, looked at the girl's and cedar and cherry wand's auras and decided them a good fit. At the back of his mind, Ollivander noted to himself to never cross Heiress Black and warned her that in order to wield her newly acquiered wand she would need strength of mind and to practise exceptional self-control.

After Ollivander's warning Lyra felt a small doubt of her capability to wield the new wand, but immediately brushed it off and got determined to be succesful. Still feeling a bit unsettled she got her potion ingredients, robes, quills and a lot of rolls of parchment and then, finally, went to the bookstore.

In the bookstore, the girl took the longest time. She got all her course books as well as the next one's, then she added some other books that she noticed there and felt would be useful. The chosen books were "Mind Arts: Occlumency and Legilimency", "Occlumency: Organize and Protect Your Mind", "1001 Charms for Home Upkeep", "Small Hexes For Children", "Wizengamot Laws:Self-Updating Edition", "Laws for Minors", "Basic Healing Spells", "Business Management for Dummies", "Dark Grey Arts for Beginners", "Enchanting Principles".

All these books together cost more than expected - 40 galleons, which meant that she needed to make another trip to the bank. However, Lyra decides to start reading her purchased books before going anywhere else.


	4. Chapter 4: The Queendem Manor

**I don't own Harry Potter, however the OC are mine.**

 **########**

Lyra went up to her room in the Spring Rivers and tried to decide which she should read first. Finally, she settled for reading "Laws for Minors" and then books on Occlumency. She knew that since she was entering a completely new world, she needed to learn the laws starting with those which apply to her. Her ability was especially useful as it explained to her meanings of every unknown word and gave her random but useful facts about Wizarding World.

From the book Lyra learned of the Statute of Secrecy and laws regarding it. She also learned that as soon as she put on the Lordship's ring Lyra Black was registered as an emancipated minor and according to the Ministry she had the same privileges and responsibilities as any adult. Lyra wasn't very concerned about that because in a few months she was going to be at Hogwarts. Still, before that she wanted to ensure that her new family had orderly finances and viewed documents regarding them.

A COMPLETE LIST OF FINANCIAL INVESTMENTS

Current Black Family Net Worth: 324,590,063 galleons, 764,320 sickles, 833 knuts.

Current Nabrecht Family Net Worth: 7,847,900 galleons, 426,050 sickles, 540 knuts.

Current Black Family Investments: 20% Magical Ingredients (collecting), 7% Madam Malkin Robes, 41% Prince Potions (sole other owner Severus Prince-Snape), 15% Odds and Ends, 18% Bee Salon (beautifying charms and potions; 3 establishments).

Complete ownership: Delano vineyards (vine; 30 ha; Italy, Spain), Naomi Food Farm(vegetables, fruits, grains; 60 ha; Great Britain, Germany), Live Farm(chicken, cows, pigs, turkeys; 8 ha; Great Britain, Spain).

Current Nabrecht Family Investments: 36% Desdemona Fabrics, 28% Sewing and Knitting Yarns.

Complete ownership: Brecht Clothes (8 shops; Germany).

After finishing her perusal Lyra thought about what she wanted changed. Lyra decided to ask goblins to invest in Muggle businesses on her behalf, especially, in new technologies creating companies.

She put it aside and immersed herself in a book on Occlumency. The first few chapters told of various types of Occlumency, one may choose to practice. Lyra decided that she best liked the ocean type of Occlumency, only she didn't want to use the usual ocean fone. She wanted to use the cosmos. In cosmos there were plenty of objects to hide her memories in like planets, meteorites, comets, stars, black holes and even simple cosmos dust. Finally, she also could use the darkness of the Cosmos itself.

Lyra following the book's directions closed her eyes and thought of a blank space. When she could see it really well, she tried to imagine the Cosmos overlying the blank space. In the next few minutes, Lyra strongly thought of concrete memories and again and again imagined them hidden in different places in the Cosmos. After finishing the exercise Lyra packed up her new belongings in a trunk, leaving out only an almost empty bag of money. She was going to check out of the hotel the same day she checked in. Lyra walked down the stairs to the lobby, where she paid 2 galleons for a day's stay.

When the girl came outside, it was already evening, 5 pm. She went to Gringotts and asked to be taken to her Vaults. When asked to specify, she chose 826 vault as it was intended for solely her use. When down there she took around 360 galleons and a few sickles and knuts for possible future purchases. Lyra thoughtfully looked around her personal vault and asked the goblin, whether they could provide transportation to her house. 'I mean, if they can somehow know my inheritance from a few drops of blood, they should be capable of making a portkey.' A goblin showed his teeth and nodded.

"Why, yes, we can. Where would you like to travel? Do you want a permanent Portkey or for one time use only? The latter is cheaper than the previous one."

"I would like a permanent Portkey from Diagon Alley to Queendem Manor and back."

Goblin nodded and informed her that her Lordship's ring is capable of transporting her to any of Black properties, so she would only need a Portkey to a Diagon Alley.

"How much does it cost?" asked Lyra Black out of curiosity.

"4 galleons. It is guaranteed to work for 10 years, after that it becomes unreliable. I will take the cost out of your personal vault. Do you have a preferable form for it?"

"If it will work for 10 years, I would like it in a form of a bracelet." Lyra decided as it would be both comfortable and secure way to carry it constantly with her.

A goblin said something in his guttural language and gave her a silver bracelet.

"To activate the Portkey you need to say 'Alley activate' and it will whisk you to the Alley's brick entrance."

Lyra thanked goblin and climbed back into the cart to ride up to the bank lobby. When she went outside the bank, she took out her wand and tapped the ring saying 'Queendem Manor'. She felt like she was flying through the air very fastly and couldn't breathe until suddenly she descended in front of big silver wrought gates.

The Queendem Manor was magnificent, though as expected it was smaller than Black Manor and had only two floors above the ground and one under. It's dominating colours were light grey, dark blue and silver. Around the house was a large garden. At the front, there grew flowers, which colours complimented the Manor. At the back there were a few greenhouses, in which grew local vegetables. At the right side there was a pool, while at the left stood a shed, presumably for tools.

Lyra stepped inside the Manor. The inside was equally as beautiful as outside yet still remained practical. On the first floor, there were four guest suites, a kitchen, a dining room, two empty office rooms and plenty other rooms, where Lyra didn't go, wishing to find her suite faster and planning to explore another time. On the basement floor there were a potions lab, a few storage rooms for ingredients and other things. On the second floor there was a Master Suite, Heir Apparent Suite and some other rooms. It was a third room she opened the door to on the second floor, where she saw a house elf. What it meant was immediately clarified by her gift and Black Family Magic. Both told her the house elf was to take care of this house and serve it's occupants. The house elf saw her and squeaked:

"Lady Black be here. How Queenie can serve yous?"

"Tell me about this house."

"This house was built by Arcturus Black in 1977. It's said that he sensed an impending future Lord's/Lady's birth and ordered this manor built so that he/she would have a private home from other Black Family members. The Master Suite has a bookshelf connected with Westmoor Castle's library, which is periodically updated. "

Lyra thought over elf's words. She contemplated writing to Arcturus Black for advice, but couldn't decide just what to say in a letter and put off the letter for another day as it was getting late. Lyra brought her trunk to the Master bedroom, prepared for sleep and went to bed.


End file.
